Firework
Appearance Firework is a shambling mass of animals, vegetables, minerals, chemicals, murder, magic, explosions, rainbows, and love. Her form constantly changes, and she can only partially control it. She always has some form of eyes, ears, and a mouth, though, as well as a way to get around (which can vary from human legs to dragon wings to tractor wheels). Backstory The short answer is, Firework was created by accident, and given consciousness because the witch who made her figured she'd be less destructive that way. The long answer is, there's a witch who lives in a cavern and makes extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous, potions. The witch was trying her most ambitious project yet - creating a living creature using nothing but her magic (and her potion ingredients). The first project failed miserably, as did the next thousand or so. Frustration eventually took over, and the witch hurled every ingredient she had (as well as a few other random objects from around her house) into the cauldron, cast the strongest life-giving spell she'd made, and created Firework. Firework was technically alive, so the witch had technically succeeded at her goal. However, she didn't have a brain, eyes, or ears, so she basically just shambled around destroying stuff until the witch cast an awakening spell on her. Once Firework was awakened, the witch tweaked the magic which transformed her to make sure she always had a way to see, hear, and breathe/eat, and a way to move around. Firework lived in the witch's cavern for a little while, helping with potions and repairing the damage she'd caused. Firework and the witch even grew fond of each other, and, in a weird way, they became almost like a family. But nothing lasts forever, and the witch had skeletons in her closet just waiting to be found. That's not a metaphor. The witch literally had skeletons in her closets. She also had, deep within the caverns, human prisoners who she tested her experiments on. The witch had sealed off these prisoners from her potion-making room before creating Firework, and she was careful to make sure Firework didn't find them. One day, though, while the witch was out fetching ingredients, Firework started spurting lava (because that's what happens when you're a constantly changing pile of randomness), which burned throgh the door to the hallway which led to the prison. Firework was worried, because the witch had told her never to open that door, and the witch was terrifying when she wanted to be. More than that, though, Firework was curious. She'd never actually left the witch's cavern before, and she was getting bored of her very small world. So, instead of trying to repair the door, Firework travelled down the hallway. She was greeted by screams. Of course, having literally lived under a rock for all of her life, Firework didn't exactly understand what the screams meant. She did understand that the prisoners looked an awful lot like the witch, but much thinner and sadder. Firework tried to talk with them, and once they stopped screaming, a few of them actually listened, and talked back to her. Once they explained what the witch had done to them, she promised to help them escape. She wasn't sure whether or not she was doing the right thing, but she wasn't going to let these "humans" as they called themselves suffer any more. So Firework focused, and made an arm strong enough to bend the metal bars of the prisoners' cages. Then, once the prisoners were freed, Firework left the cavern with them. Category:WoFMBers Category:Females